Benji
Benji (Japanese: シロウ Shirō) is a character of the day who appeared in Mountain Time. Benji and his father are part of the Mountain Patrol, using to help them do their job. To help train these Ledian, Benji's father has a to simulate the strong winds that occur in the mountains. Benji took and out to the woods to show them how he trained his Ledian. Suddenly, an unusual wind whipped up and Benji's Ledian was blown away. They soon discovered that the wind was caused by a vacuum machine used by . The same machine was used to suck up and . Benji ordered Ledian to go after Team Rocket, but the machine's wind proved to be too strong. Soon, a real wind caused Team Rocket's blew balloon away and they crashed into the mountains. Benji and Ledian helped the gang navigate the mountains and recover their stolen Pokémon. He was initially not confident in his abilities, but his knowledge of the area and rescue experience led him to take the lead. They later found Team Rocket teetering on a rock on a tip of a mountain. Benji pulled out a rope and net from his bag, and with Ledian's assistance they rigged up a zipline to rescue Team Rocket, Pikachu and Togepi. A rock dragged down the rope, but Ledian managed to harness all of its strength to get everyone onto the ground safely. Team Rocket then tried to run off with Pikachu and Togepi, but were stopped by Benji's dad. Benji and his dad then teamed up and used both of their Ledian to save Pikachu and Togepi. After Pikachu and Togepi were saved, night fell and the first stars began to appear in the sky and Benji's Ledian's spots on its back started to glow. Benji's father then promoted his son to "Officer of the Mountain Patrol" because of his brave actions. Pokémon is part of Mountain Patrol which helps people stranded in the mountains. It was shown to be smaller than the Ledian owned by Benji's father and was seen still training itself to become faster and stronger for future rescue assignments. and first saw it while running through the mountains and chased after it. It suddenly got into strong winds, caused by Benji's father's and failed to get through it, which was revealed to be part of a training regiment. Later, appeared with their new vacuum device, sucking in Pikachu and . Ledian tried to save them, but it was blown backwards. Benji and the gang decided to save them, but a sudden rockslide blocked their way, so they had to use a rope ladder. Though the rope broke because of a strong gust, though Ledian and Ash's Noctowl were able to bring everyone to safety. Ledian decided to look for Team Rocket and the lost Pokémon, and it soon located them balanced on a precarious rock. Ash's Bulbasaur couldn't reach them with , so Ledian decided to step in. Ledian helped Benji create a zipline, and carefully slided everyone to the ground in a net. Team Rocket went on to capture Pikachu and Togepi once again. Ledian attempted to fight back, but it was struck down by a Vine Whip from James's Victreebel. Ledian then paired up with Benji's father's Ledian for a combined Swift attack. The joint effort helped free the stolen Pokémon, and Pikachu sent Team Rocket blasting off. That night when the stars started to appear, the spots on Ledian's back began to glow a red color and it flew in the sky with Benji's father's Ledian, sprinkling dust. Benji's father revealed that a Ledian's glowing back spots indicate that it is well trained, and he the n awared Benji the position of Mountain Officer from his father. Ledian's known moves are and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=今井由香 Yuka Imai |en=Amy Birnbaum |he=אייל כהן Eyal Cohen |fi=Jenni Sivonen |es_eu=Amelia Jara |pl=Renata Berger}} Category:Johto characters of the day Category:Male characters Category:Anime characters Category:Flying-type Trainers